Cycle riding, and particularly motorcycle riding, is a popular and pleasurable leisure activity. One of the primary advantages of cycling, and particularly motorcycling, is that the rider is not enclosed by a vehicle compartment and is much freer to experience and enjoy the sights, sounds, and smells of the open air during the ride. Cyclists, and particularly motorcyclists, are known to ride with helmets designed to optimize this open-air experience, or to ride without helmets.
One known drawback to cycle and motorcycle riding is that conditions such as increased speeds, inclement weather, or flying insects can make the riding experience less pleasurable, or, in some cases, unsafe.
It is known in the art to mitigate such unpleasurable or unsafe conditions by employing a windshield. It is further known in the art to make the windshield detachable. The detachable windshields known in the art have a number of disadvantages. Such windshields are not easily attachable and re-attachable without tools, nor are they easily adjusted by the rider without tools. Detachable windshields known in the art as adequate for use on motorcycles at highway speeds are not portable. Due to this lack of portability, the rider using such detachable windshields is required to decide whether or not to attach the windshield at the beginning of the ride, and must return to the location where the windshield is kept if it is later desired to be attached. Detachable windshields known to the art do not allow a rider to install or remove the windshield during a ride, to accommodate unforeseen or changing conditions, such as inclement weather, rising insect densities (particularly associated with dusk in summer climates), or an unforeseen desire for increased speed. Detachable windshields known to the art as sufficiently rigid for use at highway speeds further have the disadvantage of employing braces or support arms that occlude the rider's central forward field of vision while cycling or motorcycling.